Tyson's old friend is back
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: Tysons friend is back but she habors a dark sercet and what happens when Kai finds out whta it is and tries to tell Tyson but Tyson wont listen to him or any one esle will their bitbeast get taken or will tyson listen to his team chap 17 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 Meeting Misha

I don't not own Beyblade I only own my Misha I made up. This is the first fanfiction with out angelwhalla

Regual talk

_Over the phone talk _

_sound affect _

'thinking'

Normal POV

Tyson woke-up earlier then usual; he had a feeling that something was going to happen today. He walked around the empty dojo no one was there. Gramps had left for 2 or 3 weeks to take care of a sick great aunt in Canada. 'I can't wait till Max and everyone else comes' Tyson thought._ring ring ring_

"Hello Grangers radiance, Tyson speaking"

_Hey yea Ty _

" Wow. Great to hear from you again"

_Can I come over I just got in town _

"Sure At 4:30ish"

_Fine. See you then bye _

"See you bye"

"TYSON!" the energized Max. Tyson walked outside. Max, Kai,and Rei were standing at the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to just come in." Tyson asked annoyed.

"Tyson. Have you been training?" Kai asked.

"Why of courses." Tyson said with a smirk.

"Then prove it. Let's battle." Rei said

" No! No! I want to battle Tyson!" Max said jumping up and down.

"Oh. I have a friend coming over in about…will soon." Tyson told his friends.

" What's his name?" Rei asked.

" Well _her _name is Misha, she does blade. Only she is better then anyone." Tyson told them.

"Darn right Ty and don't forget it." They all looked and saw a girl about 14 light blue eyes blond hair with a purple strip, she was wearing a light blue dress.

Tyson ran up and hugged his friend.

" So, how have you been?" Tyson and Misha said in unison.

"Good." They both answered at the same time.

"Mish this is Rei Kai and Max, guys this is Misha." Tyson said.

"Hn." Was Kai response.

"Nice to meet you!"Max said.

"Good to meet you" Ray said.

" Hey good to meet yea." Misha said with a cold stare.

'Wow. She is scary.' Max thought.

'She is cold, how can Tyson be friends with her.' Rei thought.

'There is something about her I just don't know what.' Kai thought.

'Fainly all my friends together.'Tyson thought.

'My plan is falling in to place.'Misha thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Spaz: Hey Hi I don't own beyblade, if I did Tyson Max and Kai. Short chap but soon more stuff will be happening.

Chapter 2

"Hey lets go inside." Tyson said.

Everyone walked inside. They were very quite until Misha spoke up.

"So what do you guy do for fun?" who was still giving them the cold stare.

"We Beyblade!!" Max said.

"Beybalde, anything else like maybe, I don't know dates?" Misha asked.

"Will Tyson will be dating Hilary soon, Max is just Max, I have Mariah, and Kai is to cold to get a date." Rei said. Tyson and Max tried to hide their laughter.

" We should be pratcing, not goofing off" Kai said.

" Kai, Misha just got here we can relax a little." Tyson said.

"No, We need to-" Kai was then cut off by the phone._ring ring ring _

"I be right back" Tyson said as he dashed out of the room.

When Tyson left Misha's eyes went back to looking cold.

Max stod up and walked over to her.

" What is wrong with you?"Max asked.

'Smooth Max'Rei thought.

"Oh. Shut-up, you pighead ass." Misha told him.

"Hey, that's not nice." Max said.

"Don't care."Misha said as she pushed Max.

"Hey Mish," Tyson said as he walked in. Your mom called said you need to be home."

"Ok. Bye Ty." Misha said.

"Bye Mish." Tyson said as he hugged her.

_**Later that night **_

Max, Rei, and Kai were talking.

" I don't trust her." Kai said.

"Neither do I." Rei said.

"Tyson trust her though." Max said.

"There is something about her, she has a secret she is hiding." Kai said.

" I don't want to tell Tyson we don't trust her. He will be mad at us." Max said.

"Who cares Max." Kai said.

" She cant be trusted, we need to keep an eye on here." Rei said.

"Good idea Rei." Kai said. " Right Max?"

" Yeah. Fine." Max said.


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: Hey I don't own Beyblade so I only own Misha.

Kai's discorvery

Kai woke up at 5:00 to start pratice. He was heading out said when he heard someone talking. 'no one is up this early' Kai thought. He walked outside and saw Misha standing and talking on her cellphone.'What is she doing here so early' Kai thought. He walk closer so he could hear what she was saying.

" I will I will" Misha yelled into the phone.

"Don't worry the Bladebreakers will be no more when I'm done, then you can have the blades. Fine. Bye." Misha put her phone away. 'I cant belive this' Kai thought.

" You are not going to get are blades." Kai said as he walked so she colud see him.

" Yes, I am. Ty will think that you are lying to get rid off be. He always belives be I mean were best friends." Misha said with a smirk.

" He will listen to us, he has not seen you in a while, so you could have changed." Kai said.

" Is Ty awake?" She asked.

"No. Now go." Kai said.

"Fine. Don't need to be rude." Misha said. " Bye Ty."

Kai turned around to see Tyson standing there.

"What is your promble Kai!" Tyson yelled.

"She is after sre blades." Kai said.

"Yeah, right she is one of my best friends.You had no right to tell her to leave." Tyson said.

"Is that all you heard?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Now I have to go find her and to see if she is alright." Tyson said as he ran off.

_**Two Hours later **_

"So that's what happen." Rei said.

"Yeah."Kai said.

"So should we go and talk to him" Max asked.

" No. We Should leave him be for now." Kai said.

I think she planned this." Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Just think, She is her early and talking on her phone, Kai overhears, Tyson hears Kai yell at her and he gets mad." Rei said.

" Do you think she works for Boris?" max asked.

" My guess is yes." Kai said.

"So what will we do?"Rei asked.

"I don't know."Kai asked.

"Will when Tyson gets back I will talk to him."Max said.

"Good idea, Maxie." Rei said.

   Will that's it so far hope you like it!   


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: sorry about not updating well here is chapter 4

The Fight

Tyson came back with no luck of finding Misha.

"Hey, Tyson!" Max yelled as Tyson walked inside.

"Yeah." Tyson said.

"Ummm, can I talk to you about-"Max said before he was cut off.

"About what Max, how Kai was rude to my friend?" Tyson said.

"Hey that's not right! She did say that!" Max said.

" How do you know huh? She is my best friend and I trust her 100" Tyson said.

" Kai told me-" Max began.

"Will he is lying." Tyson yelled at Max.

"Tyson, don't yell at me." Max said trying not to cry.

" Tyson cool it." Rei said as he came in.

" What Rei are you going to tell me all about how evil Misha is too." Tyson said.

"She is, she is very rude and mean to us." Rei said trying to keep caim.

"Get out!." Tyson yelled.

"What?" Max and Rei said at the same time.

" You guys and Kai need to leave and NEVER come back, until you can be nice to my friend." Tyson said.

"Fine. I will go tell Kai. Come on Max." Rei said as they left.

'_What have I done?"_ Tyson thought.

_**Later that day **_

"What are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max." Kai said.

" We all have no clue on what to do." Rei said.

"Tyson hates us." Max said.

"Yeah, he does." Rei said.

"Wow. You guys are dumb." said a girl's voice behind them. They turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Who I'm that easy. My name is Sammie." said Sammie, " I am here to help you."

Spaz: Hey should I do a pairing?


	5. Chapter 5

Spaz: Hey new chap and I have a pairing. Will be in later chap

Meeting Sammie

"How can you help us?" Kai said.

"Hey, we are not dumb meanie!" Max said sticking his tongue out.

"Wow, Ty was right about you sweet and hyper. I know Misha I can help." Sammie said.

'_She is so cute with her curly brown hair and her light blue top and white skirt.'_ Max thought.

" How can we trust you?" Rei asked.

"Will you well in time." Sammie said.

" Can you get Tyson to talk to us.?" Max asked jumping up and down.

"No." Sammie replied.

"And why not." Kai said.

"Because that is not what is needed at this time." Sammie said.

"Then what is needed at this time?" Kai asked.

"Trust. And-" Sammie was cut off.

"Look Ice Cream Guy! I'm getting some bye." Max said as he ran off.

"Go get him Rei." Kai said.

"Fine." Rei said running after Max and grabbing him.

" How funny Tyson was right about them. And you." Sammie said.

"We are back." Rei said dragging Max who was winning because he got no ice cream.

"So, trust and what else." Rei asked.

"Friendship." Sammie said.

"Whatever." Kai said.

" So, do you want my help or not?" Sammie said with a great smile on her face.

"Yes, we will for now." Rei said.

"Yeah! We will gladly take your help." Max said.

"You better not betray us." Kai said.

'Wow. Just like Ty said.' Sammie thought.

"So, what do we do know?" Max asked.

"That's easy." Sammie said.

Spaz: That it for now I know its short


	6. Chapter 6

Spaz: Hey thanx for all the great reviews!

Misha, Misha

"You need to come with me to Tyson's." Sammie said.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

_**Tyson's place**_

"I can't believe, what have I done." Tyson said crying.

"It's not your fault Tyson, they were making up lies." Misha said.

'_My plan is perfect_.'

Knock Knock

" I will get it." Tyson said.

"Sammie!" Tyson yelled hugging his friend.

Misha walked out to join him, then she saw Kai, Rei and Max standing there.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Misha asked.

"Will you see your plan failed." Sammie said.

"What more lies." Misha said.

" No but Sammie never lies." Tyson said.

" You have till torrmorw to get them to leave or else." Misha said running out the door. When she was running Tyson yelled

"I choose or else Mish!"

Sammie and Tyson looked at each other then broke down laughing.

"What is going on!" Kai said. Sammie and Tyson stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Will I know what was going on and will Sammie came and we talked and found out what to do." Tyson said.

"And see she was never after_ your _bit beasts she was after me and Ty beyblades for revenge." Sammie said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"That's a long story Maxie." Tyson said.

" Will lets here it." Rei said.

" But-" Sammie was cut off.

"No buts we need to know." Kai said.

"We should tell Sammie." Tyson said giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, but if the truth hurts then pain will come." Sammie said.

"What are you on girl! What is with your weird sayings?" Max asked.

"It's who I am." Sammie said proudly.

"We should began now. And no questions until the end." Tyson said.

"It all began------" Sammie said.

Spaz: That's all for now! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Spaz: Will here it is hope you like.

The story

"It all began when me, Ty, Mish, Matt, Carrie, and James were friends before Ty left to be in the World Beyblade Championships. We found out that Matt and James were stealing blades for power. Then we found out that they were working for Boris and we kicked them out. Mish was the only one who we didn't know at the time was working for Boris, but when we found out she was gone. We found their blades and destroyed them. Now, they want are blades and they hurt Carrie very bad. Now their coming for ours and will hurt anyone who gets in their way." Sammie told them.

"So, any questions?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, when can we beyblade them and win." Max asked.

"Because not matter what we are going to help." Rei said.

"Im in" Kai said.

"Did we ask you?" Sammie said.

"No but were helping anyways." Rei said.

"Ty are you ok with them helping?"Sammie asked.

"Yeah I am." Tyson said.

"Hey lets get some rest its kinda late out" Max said yawning. When everyone was asleep. Tyson came out of is room to see Sammie.

"Hey,you." Sammie greeted him.

"Hey." Tyson said.

"What's wrong, baby?"Sammie asked cludding up to Tyson.

"I don't want, I don't want them to end up like Carrie." Tyson said crying.

"They wont trust me everything is gonna be alright"Sammie said.

" No it wont." Tyson said.

Sammie grabbed Tyson by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes and SLAPED him.

"What the hell was that for." Tyson said.

"Better?" Sammie asked.

"Much thanx."Tyson said.

"So is Max single?" Sammie asked.

"I am not going to answer that and I am going to bed goodnight." Tyson said leaving the room.

"What why Ty, I will get you to tell me or my name is not Samantha Alexandra Hamminter." Sammie yelled.

Sammie was walking back to her room when she ran in to someone.

"Hey watch it." Sammie said looking up to seewho it was."Sorry Kai."

"Its fine what was that yelling about?" Kai asked.

"Nothing well goodnight."Sammie said.

"Night." Kai said.

'_Damn she hot, oh crap she is Tyson friend what am I thinking?'_Kai thought.

Spaz: Will hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz:Hey here is the next chap

Kai and Sammie talk

Sammie woke up and deiced to take a walk around.

"Good Morning Sammie."Kai said.

"Oh good morning, umm Kai can I ask you something?" Sammie asked.

"Depends what is it?" Kai said.

"Well Ty told me about Boris and I was wondering why you were not upset about it. I also need to know if you are really going to help."Sammie said.

"Well," Kai started."You see I need to put the past behind me, and yes I am going to help no matter what."

"No matter what?" Sammie said.

"No matter what. So what was with the yelling last night?"Kai asked.

" I was just being me" Sammie said.

"Well next time wait till morning." Kai said.

"Fine. Be that way." Sammie said.

"So, how long have you and Tyson been friends?" Kai asked.

"8 or 9 years, he is like a big brother to be."Sammie said.

'_Oh crap,now I can't ask her out_.' Kai thought.

"So, when will Ty wake up." Sammie asked.

"Who knows it's not my turn to wake him." Kai said. Sammie started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kai asked.

"Same old Ty, same old Ty." Sammie said.

" So do you have a boyfriend?" Kai asked.

"No. I have not found someone to date, yet." Sammie said smiling.

"Are you going to be ok facing your old friends?" Kai asked.

"I don't-wait a minute Ty said that you are never nice what up with this?" Sammie said.

" I don't know what you are talking about." Kai said.

"Well I see you later." Sammie said. Sammie started walking then ran back to Kai and kissed him on the check.

"I really like you." Sammie said running off.

'_She likes me great, I will ask her out. Hope Tyson does not kill me_' Kai thought.

Spaz: Well there you go more to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Spaz: Thanx for all the reviews.

Max, Rei, Kai, and Sammie talk

"Hey Sammie I have to out." Tyson said.

"Ok see you later bye."Sammie said.

Sammie went looking for max and Rei and found them outside.

"Hey." Sammie said.

"Hi." Rei said.

"Whatz up?" Max asked.

"So, are you guys really gonna help or are you going to just leave us?" Sammie asked.

"We won't leave." Rei said.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Sammie said.

"There is something else." Kai said walking over to them.

"Yeah, you see Ty is worried that you guys will get hurt and so am I." Sammie said.

"We will be fine." Max said.

"Yeah everything will be fine." Rei said.

"Don't worry about us." Kai said.

"I am worried most about Ty and Carrie." Sammie said.

"What happen to Carrie." Max asked.

"She got hurt." Sammie said.

"You said that how did she get hurt?" Rei asked.

"She got beat-up by them and ended up in a coma and just woke-up 6 weeks ago." Sammie said.

"Is she coming?"Kai asked.

"Don't know. I hope that she does not come but she says that she is coming." Sammie said.

"Will is she cute?" Max asked.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" Sammie asked.

"Fine. I will ask Tyson."Max said.

" I will miss you." Sammie said.

"Why will you miss him?"Rei asked.

"He asks Ty that and Ty will kill him." Sammie said.

"Fine I won't ask." Max said. Max then ran inside and Rei followed.

'_I think I like it here, its safe_.' Sammie thought.

"So do you like me Kai?" Sammie asked.

Kai leaned in and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" Kai asked.

"Yeah it does, but I don't think Ty will be happy if we go out." Sammie said.

"So, if he really is your friend he won't care." Kai said.

"You right." Sammie said cladding up to Kai.

Spaz: Well that's it for now


	10. Chapter 10

Spaz:Wow. 3 chaps in one day.

Tyson greets Carrie

Tyson was walking home happy that his surprise for Sammie is almost done.

"Tysie!"

Tyson turned around to see a girl with short black hair and shorts and a purple top running tords him.

"Carrie?!" Tyson said in disbelief.

"The only one." Carrie said.

"So how are you feelin- look out"Tyson said as a blade came right toward her head and Tyson stuck his arm up and the balde cut a big gash in his arm.

"Damn," Tyson said."Who are you?!"

"Forgot about me already Ty?" a boy said in jeans and a black shirt.

"Matt." Tyson said.

"Why are you here?" Carrie asked.

"I'll tell you some other time bye."Matt said as he walked off.

"Lets get back." Tyson said.

"Wait you arm, here" Carrie said dugging there her bag. She pulled out a shirt and wrapped around his arm.

"Its ok, you didn't need to do that." Tyson said.

"Yes, I did. Now we can go home." Carrie said grapping Tyson hand.

"Yeah, lets go, does Sammie know that you are here?" Tyson asked.

"Nope." Carrie said.

Carrie and Tyson walked into the dojo. Sammie saw them and yelled.

"What the hell happened to your arm!"

"I fine." Tyson said though the pain.

"What is going on? What happened to your arm?" Kai said.

Rei and Max walked in and stayed quite.

"Matt." Tyson said.

"Oh. Well lets clean up your arm, Carrie go play with the others." Sammie said.

"No." Carrie told her.

"Carrie pleases?" Tyson said.

"Ok." Carrie told him.

Sammie took Tyson to his room to clean his arm.

"Your lucky that its not that deep." Sammie said.

"Yeah. Ok. By the way if you go out with Kai, its fine by me." Tyson said.

"How did you now we like each other? There all done." Sammie said.

"Well you guys give each other the same look that me and Mish used to give each other,but if he hurts you in any way he's a dead man." Tyson said.

"You are the best." Sammie said hugging Tyson.

"Go and ask him out." Tyson said. Tyson and Sammie walked outside to see Max and Carrie chasing each other.

"Oh no there two of them." Rei said. Tyson and Sammie laughed at that.

"So, Kai lets go out tonight." Sammie said.

"We will go out for dinner."Kai said.

"Ok." Sammie said.

"Hey Kai if you ever hurt her I will kill you."Tyson said.

Spaz: My longest chap yet hope you like.


	11. Chapter 11

Spaz: Thanx for all the great reviews here is the next chap.

Max and Carrie

Sammie and Kai were heading out for dinner when,

"Don't go Sammie!" Carrie yelled grabbing her.

"I well be fine." Sammie said.

"No. You will get hurt." Carrie said.

"I will make sure nothing happens to her ok?"Kai asked.

"But-" Carrie said as Tyson butted in.

"Carrie, go play with Max." Tyson said.

"Ok bye, don't make-out." Carrie said running to go find Max.

"Thanx Ty." Sammie said leaving.

'_Sammie please be careful_.' Tyson thought.

Tyson and Rei deiced to go out to leave Max and Carrie alone so they could play.

"So." Carrie said.

"So what?" Max said.

"You are fun." Carrie said.

"Thanx so are you." Max said.

"You can't get me, you can't get me." Carrie said running around.

'_She is so much fun_.' Max thought chasing her around.

" Little bird, little bird come and play." A boy's voice said.

"Who's there?" Max asked.

A boy wearing all black with dark red hair stepped forward.

"James."Carrie hissed, as she ran behind Max.

"Why are you here?" Max said.

"To finish her off." James said taking out his blade. Max takes out Draciel ready to battle if needed.

"Don't worry, I won't fight you. Yet"James said walking off.

"Its ok Carrie lets go inside." Max said.

Once they got inside they deicied to call the others.

"They said they will be here soon. Sammie sounded kinda well pissed." Max said.

"Thank you for saving me, Max you are the best. I was very scard." Carrie said crying.

Max went over to here and hugged her.

'_I never want to let her go_.' Max thought.

"Max?" Carrie said.

"Yes, Carrie?" Max said looking into her baby blue eyes.

"Please don't stop hugging me." Carrie said.

"Don't worry I wont, well I will when Tyson gets back so he does not kill me." Max said.

"He won't" Carrie told him.

"But Sammie said-" Max began.

"What Sammie said was wrong, Tyson won't care. As long as you don't hurt me, he won't care." Carrie said.

"Max! Carrie! We are home!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh there you guys are, how cute." Rei said seeing Max and Carrie still holding on to each other.

"You are right they are cute." Tyson said walking in the living room.

Spaz: all done for today!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Spaz: thanx for the reviews.

Tyson and Matt

When everyone came they were talking about what happened.

"So, why did we need to come?" Sammie asked.

"Will you see James came and he,,he wanted to," Carrie said then stopped.

"To finish her off." Max said for her.

"What?" Sammie said.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you." Rei said.

"Tyson, were are you going?" Kai asked seeing Tyson head out the door.

"I am going to go kill James." Tyson said.

"Tysie stay." Carrie said stomping her foot.

"You most stay." Sammie said.

"I will be back ok?" Tyson said leaving.

'_Tyson you better not do anything stupid_.' Kai thought.

Tyson walked around town looking for James.

"Well hello Ty."

Tyson turned around thinking that it was James, but to his dismay it was Matt.

"Matt. Were is James?" Tyson asked him.Matt did not say anything but kept walking toward him. Matt walked up to Tyson and said

"Why do you need him?"

"He was going to hurt Carrie." Tyson said.

"To bad he did not." Matt said. Tyson got angry and took a swing at Matt. Matt just stood there.

"Stay away from my friends, there not apart of this." Tyson said.

"They are much apart as you and me."Matt said.

"They have done nothing but no you guys had to come back." Tyson said.

"Well don't worry, we well leave once we have our revenge." Matt said.

"You will never have your revenge." Tyson said.

Matt started to walk away looked back at Tyson and said

"Take care of that arm of yours."

Tyson watched him walk away and deiced to go home. Tyson walked in hoping that everyone was asleep.

"Did you kill him?"

Tyson turned around to see Rei standing there.

"No. Not yet." Tyson said walking off.

'_He needs to tell us what's wrong_.'Rei thought.

Tyson want in to the bathroom to clean his arm, he took the bandages off to find his arm completely red and the gash infected.

'_Oh, great. Well I can't tell the others or they won't let me blade_.' Tyson said.

Tyson walked out to go to bed then he ran into Carrie.

"Sorry Carrie."Tyson said.

"Its ok Tysie, did you hurt him?" Carrie asked.

"No, I did not, well not yet." Tyson said.

"Tyise?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah?" Tyson said.

"How is your arm and please do not lie to me." Carrie said.

Tyson paused for a moment and showed her his arm.

"Wow. This is bad." Carrie said.

"Don't tell the others." Tyson said.

"If it gets worse then I will tell." Carrie said.

"Thank you Carrie. I owe you one." Tyson said.

"Yeah you do." Carrie said walking to her and Sammie's room.

Spaz: hey that's it hope you like it!"""""


	13. Chapter 13

Spaz: Hey thanx for the reviews and here is the next chap

The beginning of the end

"Tysie, wake-up!" Carrie said jumping up and down on him.

"What it's only 4:41 A.M!" Tyson said.

"Come with me for a walk." Carrie said giving Tyson her biggest puupyeyed look.

"Give me a muntie." Tyson said.

"Yeah!!" Carrie said going out of the room.

Tyson and Carrie were out of the dojo by 5:03 and were just walking around the town.

"So, were are we goning?"Tyson asked.

"Don't know yet." Carrie said.

"Then why are we walking if you don't know were we are going?" Tyson asked.

"I just thought that you wanted to talk that's all." Carrie said.

"I am fine. I don't need to talk." Tyson said.

"Good just listen then, I think that maybe we should just give them what they want." Carrie said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No! We will never give them anything!!" Tyson yelled.

"But, I don't want Max to get hurt. I think I may love him." Carrie said.

"Carrie, Max will be fine and I think he loves you too." Tyson said giving Carrie a big hug.

"Awww, how cute."

Tyson and Carrie turned around to see Misha and James standing there.

"James, I am going to kill you." Tyson said.

Tyson walked over to Carrie and whispered in her ear

"Go and hide for a bit then go home.These two are the only ones up this early."

Carrie took off running.

"Well Ty." James said walking up to Tyson.

"Go to hell." Tyson said.

Just the James took punched Tyson in the stomach. Tyson fell to the ground.

'I forgot how good he can pouch.' Tyson thought before everything went black.

Spaz: all done for today


	14. Chapter 14

Spaz: sorry if the beginning is not that good, thanx for all of the reviews

Beining Ok

Carrie ran to the dojo found the others and went back to see if Tyson was ok. When they got there they saw Tyson knocked out and bleeding very badly for the back of his head.

"We need to call an ambulance." Sammie said.

"I will go find a pay phone and call." Max said running off.

"What happened, Carrie?" Kai asked.

Carrie just shrugged and went back to staring at the ground.

"You need to tell us Carrie!" Rei yelled.

"I don't know." Carrie said.

"That's a lie." Sammie said holding Tyson.

"No, it's the truth. Tyson told me to hid and run so, I did run to find you guys." Carrie said crying.

"You should have ran faster." Sammie said giving Carrie a very cold look.

"Sammie." Max said walking up to them.

"The ambulance is on its way." Max told them.

"Its all by fault, its all my fault, Its my fault if he dies, all my fault." Carrie kept saying.

"Yeah it is all your fault." Sammie said.

"Sammie!" Rei, Kai and Max said at the same time.

"What, your all thinking it to." Sammie said.

"No, I am not."Kai said.

Then they heard sirens coming. The ambulance crew came and put Tyson in the ambulance.

One of the crew members came up to them and asked,

"Is anyone here family?"

"No His family is not even-" Sammie said before she was interrupted.

"Yes, I am his cousin." Carrie said.

"What?!" Max, Kai, Rei and Sammie said.

"Ok, you can ride with him." The crew member told her.

"Thank you." Carrie said. Carrie turned to look at the others and said.

"Meet you guys there?"

"Yes." Sammie said. Carrie then ran off to get in the ambulance.

Spaz: that's it for now


	15. Chapter 15

Spaz: Thanx for the reviews here is the next chap.

Getting ready to end this.

Kai,Rei, Max, and Sammie waited in the waiting room for Carrie.

"Where is that lying little worm." Sammie said pacing back and forth.

"Wait. Is she Tyson cousin?" Max asked.

"No. Carrie has no parents, no family, and she has no memory of her life before she was 12." Sammie said.

"Then why did she lie?"Kai asked.

"She is coming." Rei said pointing to the girl walking toward them.

"He will be fine when he wakes up." Carrie said meeting their eyes.

"That's great." Sammie said.

"Hey, why did you say that you were Tyson's cousin?" Rei asked.

"I wanted to be with Tyson." Carrie said.

"Can we go see Tyson?" Max asked.

"The doctors said we can all see him tomorrow." Carrie said.

"Ok. Lets go." Sammie said.

"Fine." Kai said.

_**The next day **_

The next day the all want to the hospital to see Tyson.

"Where here to see Tyson Granger." Sammie said.

"Room # D102, first floor 2nd door on the left." The lady at the counter told them.

They went to Tyson room surprised to see him awake.

"Your ok." Max said.

"Yeah, just fine." Tyson said.

"So, when are they letting you go?"Rei asked.

"At 3:30. When grandpa comes." Tyson said.

"Why are they letting you out so soon?" Kai asked.

"Don't know, hey why are you so quiet, Sammie?" Tyson asked.

"Just thinking." Sammie said.

"About?" Max said.

"About what happened." Sammie said.

"That's easy. I got in to a fight and lost big time. The only reason I lost was because stupid Matt hit me from behind." Tyson said getting angry.

"We need to stop them." Sammie said.

"Will just give them what they want." Carrie said.

"No!"Tyson and Sammie yelled at her.

"Listen we cant give in, do you understand?"Tyson asked.

"Yes, but if one more person gets hurt we are giving them what they want." Carrie said.

"Fine. Ok we will just be weak." Sammie said.

"You are turning into Mish." Tyson said. Everyone but Sammie and Kai laughed at that statement.

"Hey, I am not like her at all. You are the one that's still in love and engaged to her." Sammie yelled. Tyson stopped smiling and said

"Sorry for being dumb and in love, we are not even engaged any more. Can you just leave now." Tyson said.

"I'm sor-" Sammie said.

"Just leave!" Tyson yelled.

"We will see you later." Max said.

"Yeah see you later." Rei said.

"Bye." Kai said.

After they all left Tyson couldn't get what Sammie said out of his head.

'_We need to stop this, Mish I still love you_.' Tyson thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Spaz: Here its is hey thanks for the reviews

Living in past love

Tyson's grandpa came to take him home, but had to go finish taking care of his sick great aunt.

When Tyson got home he saw no sign of Sammie.

"She is very upset you know." Kai said.

"She is upset? I am upset she had no right to say anything about Misha." Tyson said.

"Tyson!"Max said running up and hugging Tyson.

"Umm nice to see you to Max." Tyson said. Just then Carrie and Rei joined the hug.

After the hugging and happy your backs Tyson went to go find Sammie.

He found Sammie outside sitting on the ground.

"Hey." Tyson said sitting next to her.

"What are you talking to be don't you hate me?" Sammie asked.

"I never said that."Tyson said.

"No, but you thought it." Sammie said.

"No, I thought about being with Mish for the first time in 2 ½ years."Tyson said.

"I sorry, I should never have said that." Sammie said.

"That's good, but don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Carrie." Tyson said.

"She is right we should give them what they want."Sammie said.

"Are you sick?"Tyson said putting his hand on her head.

"No we just need to end this." Sammie said.

"Tonight." Tyson said.

"What?"Sammie asked.

"We will end this tonight. Just you me and Carrie no one else." Tyson said.

"What why?"Sammie asked.

"They will kill anyone that gets in there why, so we need to leave the others out of this." Tyson said pulling Sammie in to a hug.

"Fine. Lets go tell Carrie the plan."Sammie said.

Tyson and Sammie found Carrie in the living room.

"Hey Carrie we are ending this tonight meet us outside at 11:30 tell no one." Tyson whispered in her ear.

Carrie nodded and walked out of the room.

_**Later the night **_

Tyson, Carrie, and Sammie headed out and walked towards where James and the others were staying.

"We are going this late because?" Carrie asked.

"It's the only way we have the upper-hand." Sammie said.

"Listen be on your guard at all times." Tyson said.

"Ok. I will." Carrie said jumping up and down.

Sammie and Tyson justed looked at her and smiled.

_**Back at the dojo **_

"Where are they?" Kai asked.

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Tyson, Carrie, and Sammie they are no were in the whole place. " Kai said.

"What?" Max and Rei asked.

"I was going to see if Sammie was ready for our date, she was not in her room our Tyson's or Carrie's." Kai said.

"Oh no you don't think that they are going to do anything stupid do you?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max."Rei said.

Sapz: Well that's is for now


	17. Chapter 17

Spaz:Its Character dies to let you know. Done yeah!! Next up is the sequel!

How long is goodbye?

Tyson, Carrie and Sammie where at James, Misha, and Matt's place.

"What do we do know?"Carrie asked.

"We have to destroy all their findings and sit the others free." Tyson said.

"Oh and don't get shot." Sammie added.

"If anything goes wrong run even if I am there." Tyson said.

"We wont live." Carrie said.

"Till death we shall stay." Sammie said.

They sneaked in unaware the others knew they where coming.

They got all the way inside when,

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old gang."

They turned around to see James, Matt, and Misha standing there.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"We came to get ride of you. We did before we can do it again." Sammie said pullin out her blade.

"Well if it isn't your bitbeast DragonHart? And Carrie do you still have Dragwing, oh that's right. We do and the last two power dragons as well." James said.

"Just give us your blades." Matt said pulling out a gun.

"Put that away Matt." Tyson said.

"No." Matt told him.

"Do it now." Misha yelled.

"Whatever." Matt said aming the gun at Sammie, then Carrie and lastly Tyson.

"Hey Ty, what would happen if I pulled this trigger?" Matt asked.

"Go ahead Matt pull it I want to see what happens." James said giving everyone an evil smirk.

Matt closed his eyes and BOOM he pulled the trigger. He opened his eyes and,

"Misha!!" He yelled running over to her body.

Tyson neaded down next to her and held her.

"Why Misha, you didn't have to do that." Tyson said.

"yes. I love you." Misha said.

"I love you Misha."Tyson said.

Matt and James took the time and ran as fast as they could, but only to be stopped by Max,Rei and Kai. Kai had James pinned and Rei had Matt pinned. Max pulled out a phone and called 911.

"How did you know that we where here?"Sammie asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Carrie asked.

"Just a guess." Kai said.

"Ty, is Misha ok?" Sammie asked.

"No. She is dead." Tyson said.

"Wait. The others!"Carrie said running out of the room.

"There one there way." Max said."Police and all."

Carrie came back a couple minutes later.

"Where are the others?" Rei asked.

"The others were the other two power dragons. If you have all five power dragons you can rule the world. I got my Dragwing back!"Carrie said showing off her blade.

The police came and arrested Matt and James, but before they left James said,

"We will be back, you can count on that."

"What shall we do if they do come back?" Carrie asked snuggling close to Max.

"We will stop them. Lets go home." Sammie said.

_**In Germany **_

A young boy with short spiked black hair, white shirt and old fade blue jeans stood in shock seeing his bitbeast Dragfire come back in to his blade.

'Ok what is going on."He thought.

_**In Rome **_

A an innocent looking dirty blonde haired greened eyed girl wearing a jean skirt and a pink top was happy to see her bitbeast, Midragon come to her blade.

'I can not believe this! I am so happy.' She thought.

Spaz: Well that's the end next is the sequel!


	18. The End

Spaz: The end of by first story the seqaul is called Power Dragons. I will also like to thatk all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you will read the next one.


End file.
